


Twisted Daddies

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Sexual Adventures of Liam and Brandon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of Father/Daughter incest, Mpreg Kink, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Running Away, Self-Hatred, Size Kink, Throat Fucking, Unsafe Sex, hatefuck, step-father/step-son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: Liam and Brandon return home, but it’s not home sweet home for them, not when lustful fathers are involved.





	Twisted Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Field Trip" where two young boys sneak out and end up having sex with a bunch of strangers, one of which is a man named John. 
> 
> This story features, of course, underage sex as well as incest between both father and son and step-father and step-son. Some of the sex is consensual though most of it is is non-consensual hence the tags. I personally don't condone such actions in real life, but if you don't like reading fictional stories about it then I highly recommend you leaving this page. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> P.S. Thank you to everyone who commented, liked, or bookmarked my previous work. It was very much appreciated and motivated me to write this.

Brandon leaned his head against the school bus window, gazing out at passing traffic. John had agreed to let him stay with him, but before that happened, Brandon had to return home for a bit. John had two reasons for this; the first being that when Brandon  _ did _ go missing, no one would have a clue where he went. Police would search the small town five times over, but never think that he returned to the distant city. John’s second reason was so he could prepare for Brandon to move in.

It had made sense at the time but Brandon hated the plan. He hated having to leave John. He hated not being able to snuggle up with the older man and have him kiss him again and again until he was breathless and his mind was hazy. He just hated it  _ so _ much! And now he was on his way back home to his loud siblings, horrible step-dad, and conceited mother.

“I wanna go back,” Brandon whined, but he got no response from his seatmate.

Brandon looked over and saw Liam fast asleep beside him. The blond haired boy was slumped forward with his head pressed into the faux leather seat in front of him. He snored lightly with a bit of drool hanging from his lip.

Four long hours spent having sex with strangers left both boys drained. This was especially true for Liam who sucked and fucked countless men back to back before finally collapsing from exhaustion. John had been nice enough to give the barely conscious kid a bath, scrubbing the semen from his skin. After that both Liam and Brandon slept soundly side by side. 

They were woken up not long after so they could make it back to their hotel room in time. The boys were barely able to make it back and change clothes before their chaperons came to get them on the bus. That left very little time for recovery which was why the boys were more than a little fatigued.

Brandon refused to fall asleep though. He was too eager. He constantly checked his phone hoping to receive at least one text message from the source of his affection. No matter how often he checked however, he didn’t have a single notification. But that didn’t discourage him. Brandon was sure that John would come for him soon, just like he promised. He continued to hold onto this hope as the bus pulled up at school.

lXl

Brandon shook Liam awake when they arrived at school. Liam woke up, stretched and mewled, and rubbed his eyes. He was sluggish getting off the bus, barely bidding his friend goodbye, and slumped towards the parking lot.

Liam’s dad waited for him in his SUV.

“That’s not going to work, Diane. The Frasers want to move in first thing April and they’re not going to want to wait.”

The boy’s father, Andrew, remained on the phone even as his son got into the car, barely acknowledging Liam when he said hello. Liam frowned and slouched back in his seat.

Ever since Liam’s mom died in a car accident Andrew had been paying less and less attention to his son. Instead, all of his energy went into his sixteen-year-old daughter, Amber, and his real estate business. That left Liam alone most of the time. The boy ate alone at the dining room table most nights. He watched TV alone too. Every so often he’d try to play his mom’s piano but then Andrew would yell at him and send him to his room for doing so. That’s where Liam was when he heard his sister come home.

Old rock music pounded against his bedroom window, snapping his attention away from the porn video he was watching. The boy stood up from his desk and looked outside. Amber was in a red Jeep. There was some guy with blue hair that Liam had seen a couple of times before in the driver’s seat. He made out with Amber for a little before she got out. She waved, blew a kiss back to him, and sauntered up the driveway towards the front door. Liam hurried out of his room.

He made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see Amber come in. Liam’s father was pacing in the living room on another business call. He stopped when his daughter arrived and pressed the receiver to his chest to muffle his voice.

Andrew grinned. “Hey, sweetie. How was your day?”

Amber brushed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder giving her father an uninterrupted view of her barely covered breasts.

“Fine. What’s for dinner? I’m like literally starving.”

Liam rolled his eyes. He hated how Amber talked. She used the words “literally”, “like”, and “totally”  practically every other word and sounded so stupid.

“Lasagna’s in the oven. It should be ready soon.”

Amber nodded and was about to head upstairs when Andrew called her back. Amber walked into the living room where she was pulled against her father. The two started to kiss, tongues twisting and lips smacking.

The sight made Liam sick. He gritted his teeth.

_ ‘She doesn’t deserve him.’ _ Liam thought bitterly.  _ ‘What does she have that I don’t?’ _

Liam just couldn’t understand it. He was smarter than Amber by a long shot. He was good looking too; he’d been told so before by numerous men. So why did his father like Amber better?

The realization came to Liam later that night as he lied in bed listening to his dad and sister have sex. He could hear the box springs of Amber’s bed creaking with every thrust and bounce of their bodies.

Amber was moaning. “You like that, dad? Huh?”

“You know I do,” Andrew grunted. “Just like that. Yeah. You’re so good baby girl; you know just how to ride daddy’s cock.”

That was it! His dad just  _ thought  _ that Amber had more experience; that she would be able to pleasure him better. But what if Liam could prove him wrong? 

_ ‘Then he’d have to choose me over her!’ _

Before the field trip, Liam would just close his eyes and imagine that it was him beneath his father, the man pounding away at his hole with his hard cock. But now that he had more experience- thanks to the men at Zeus’- there was no way Andrew would turn him away!

Liam was thrilled. All he had to do was wait for Andrew to finish with his sister. It was close to an hour later when the man finally slipped out of the room. Liam listened to his dad’s heavy footsteps as they faded down the hall and into the master bedroom. That’s when he hopped out of bed.

Liam snuck down the hall, pass his sister’s room down to his dad’s. He peeked into the bedroom just in time to see Andrew changing into his pajamas.

His dad's body wasn’t overly impressive. The man was average height- 5’11”- and fit, though not really muscular. Deep tan lines cut into his upper arms, just where the polo shirts he wore while golfing stopped.

Liam waited out in the hall occasionally peeking in until his father finally went to bed. Andrew fell asleep quickly so Liam didn’t have to wait long to make his move.A drowsy daddy was easier to seduce than a fully alert one after all.

The boy slipped into the bedroom. He moved slowly so not to trip over anything in the dark, and nudged his way under the bed sheets.

Liam wished he had brought his phone with him, that way he could use the screen’s light to get a good look at his father’s cock. He had dreamed of that cock for a while, so it was a shame he couldn’t get a good look at it. Still it felt amazing. It was thick and heavy in Liam’s hand and made his mouth water. He wanted- no, he  _ needed _ it. He needed it down his throat, scraping it red and raw and choking him until he couldn’t breathe.

Liam swallowed his dad’s cock, stuffing it down his throat until his nose was pressed firmly in dark pubic hair. Liam hummed. He was so happy! Sure his mouth was stretched so wide that his jaw ached, but he was finally going to pleasure his dad.

Andrew soon stirred. Something was going on. There was a wet heat around his cock and a suction so delicious that it made him tremble.

He opened his eyes and groaned. “Amber?”

He reached over and turned on his lamp. The dim light illuminated the gray and blue colored room. Andrew sat up on his elbows and looked down at the mound wiggling in his lap.

He smirked. “You still hungry for my cock, baby girl?” He purred and he pulled the sheets back.

Andrew’s eyes went wide. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart stuttered in his chest.

“What in the-?”

Liam pulled his father’s cock out of his mouth with a deep wet pop. He licked his lips, like one would after eating a delicacy, and grinned.

“Hi, dad!” He quirked his brows. “Surprised?”

Andrew opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find something to say. “What… what are you doing?”

“I’m sucking you off, of course.” Liam rubbed his face up and down the length of his father’s hardening cock, smearing saliva and pre cum across his cheek. “It feels good right? I bet Amber can’t give you a blowjob like this, huh?”

Andrew’s mind was still clouded with sleep, and he shook his head in an attempt to wake up completely. “I-” He pushed at his son’s shoulders. “Get off.”

When Liam didn't budge Andrew pushed at him again, this time firmer. “Get off me, Liam.”

“But why?” Liam whined. “I can do this!”

“Yeah, that’s the goddamn problem. You’re a boy. You shouldn’t want to do this; especially not with your dad.”

“But Amber’s your daughter and you don’t have a problem having sex with her.”

Andrew winced. “Amber… she’s different.”

Liam let go of his father and sat up on his knees. “How come! It can’t only be because she looks like mom. So do I! Aunt Rachel is always saying so. So what makes Amber so damn special?”

Andrew tried to respond, but Liam cut him off. “Is it because she’s experienced? Well so am I! I- I had sex with a bunch of guys yesterday and they said I was  _ really _ good. And- and they taught me  _ so _ much stuff. I can use it to make you happy like Amber does! I know I can!”

Andrew was stunned. “You  _ what _ ?” he spat.

Liam flinched. He hadn’t meant to tell his dad about his time away from home. It just slipped out.

“I- um- went to this place with Brandon and this guy we met and I had sex with some people there. But it wasn’t because I liked them. I actually imagined they were you!”

Andrew sneered, anger quickly boiling up inside of him. “You fucking whore!” he roared. He got up from the bed, pushing Liam off of him and shoving himself back into his pajama pants.

“You sick little fuck, I sent you to tour museums and you whore yourself out to a bunch of strangers?”

Liam crawled to the side of the bed, his eyes wide and pleading. “But I did it for you! I wanted to learn how to pleasure you; that way you wouldn’t need Amber anymore. She doesn’t deserve you! She- she’s always sleeping around. She uses you for money. She’s disgusting and rude and- and- and it’s not fair! I do everything to make you proud like making straight A’s and even joining that  _ stupid  _ soccer team like you wanted, but you still only think about her. I love you, dad! I deserve to take mom’s place, not that bitch.”

Tears started to run down Liam’s flushed cheeks. “Please, just give me a chance. I promise I can do better than her.”

Liam didn’t wait for Andrew’s answer before throwing himself at his dad. He pulled his cock out his pants and quickly latched onto it.

Andrew attempted to push him away again. “Dammit, Liam, get off of me!”

Liam shook his head and sucked as hard as he could. He grabbed onto what he couldn’t get into his mouth and stroked it as if his life depended on it. He could feel drool running down his chin, but he didn’t care. He slurped and swirled his tongue as the man groaned above him. At first Andrew tried to deny the pleasure running through him but soon enough he was grabbing onto Liam’s hair, jerking the boy’s head painfully to and fro, fucking his throat with relentless brutality.

Liam thought he could take anything his father could throw at him, but the sudden throat fucking surprised him. His breathing became shallow. His throat fluttered around his dad’s cock and he groaned, but that didn’t stop Andrew from fucking his son’s pretty little mouth.

“You fucking asked for this, you slut,” Andrew growled.

Liam’s cock hardened, tenting up beneath his oversized t-shirt and just aching to be relieved. Liam tried to touch it, but his father stopped him.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum from this,” he sneered. So Liam clasped his hands in his lap and tried to focus on sucking. Sometimes he closed his eyes, but other times he looked up admiring the look of shameful pleasure twisting his father’s face.

A sharp jerk in his abdomen and Andrew stilled. He pushed his cock as far as it could go down Liam’s esophagus and held him there as he came. Thick white sperm spurred down Liam’s throat and into his belly. Liam groaned, happy at the feeling of his father’s warm semen settling inside of him.

Andrew pulled the boy off his cock, disgusted by the fluids staining his flushed face.

Liam looked up, tears in the corner of his eyes from the lack of air. “I love you, daddy,” he panted.

Andrew swallowed the knot in his lump and shook his head. “Don’t talk. Just turn around.”

Liam tried his best to ignore that tone in his dad’s voice. He knew it well. He’d heard it before from his teacher and his neighbor. It was lust and desire barely covering the sound of disgust and remorse. His father was disgusted at himself and was regretting what they were doing. And that hurt. Liam didn’t want to hear that. He just wanted to be desired and fucked without regret like at Zeus’. The men there screamed their pleasure to the world when they came inside of Liam not caring who saw what they were doing with the boy.

“Yes, sir.” And he turned around, pressing his face into the rug, his round ass up in the air.

Andrew pulled off the boy’s underwear and spread his cheeks. Liam’s little hole twitched against the cool air. His father could tell it had been used and recently and thoroughly. It was red and still a little swollen with some give to it.

“You don’t have to worry about prepping me, dad. I’ve already done it myself,” Liam cooed.

Andrew scowled. “Of course you have.”

There was no lubrication, just globs of spit and even then Andrew felt he was being generous. But Liam’s heart pounded in his chest. This was really happening. His dreams were finally coming true!

“Please fuck my pussy, daddy. I’ve waited so long; please, daddy,  _ please _ !”

He trembled with anticipation as his father gripped his hips. 

Liam screamed long and loud as his father pushed him, not stopping until he was buried deep inside. Liam’s hole was already stretched, but there was a faint burn brought on by the lack of lubrication. And  _ God  _ it felt so good. The raw ache wasn’t what Liam had expected before but now that it shot a dull pain across his nerves all his brain could do was howl “ _ YES _ ”. 

Andrew made a low rumbling noise, something between a snarl and a groan, and started thrusting. It was fast and hard and deep, jerking Liam’s tiny body forward with each rough thrust through his insides.

Liam clawed at the deep blue rug.

“Yes! Yes!  _ Yes _ !” He rolled his hips back into his dad’s thrusts.

“Thank you, daddy! Thank you for fucking my slut hole!” Liam cried.

Andrew cursed, unable to believe the words coming out of his son’s mouth.

He hit the boy causing Liam to shout. “I thought I told you not to talk, bitch!”

He gripped Liam’s hips again and  _ really  _ started to hammer into Liam’s hole. The boy’s moans came out almost like vibrations, scratching his raw throat as they were forced out. And all Liam could do was accept it, take what his dad was giving him no matter how much it hurt at times.

“I can’t believe this,” Andrew spat. “You were so damn smart and now look at you; just some fucked up faggot. Is this what you want? You want men using you like you’re trash?”

Liam whimpered. “N-no, daddy. Just you! I don’t want anyone else to use my pussy but you.”

Liam cried out when his dad pulled him by the hair, pulling him back until he was arched up from the carpet. The boy reached back and grabbed onto his father’s hands, though not trying to pull them away. Andrew continued to abuse his hole, not caring if his boy was still enjoying himself or not.

“You wanna know why I love Amber more than you?” he hissed. “It’s because, unlike you, she isn’t  _ needy _ and  _ pathetic _ . She knows what she wants and she fucking takes it no matter what, and she doesn’t give a  _ fuck _ about what others think or do. ”

Andrew pulled a little harder still bouncing Liam on his cock. “But you? You’re weak. You’ve always been weak.”

Liam sobbed, “No. That’s not true.”

“It is. I mean look at you; sniveling and begging for me to love you. It’s sorry. The only person who could really stand you was your mother and look where that got her. She’s dead and all because of you!”

Andrew punctuated those final words with painful thrusts. Liam was outright sobbing now both from the pain of his father’s increasing abuse and from the memory of his mother’s death. His dad was right; it was Liam’s fault his mom got into that wreck.

Liam had gone to a slumber party that night. Everything was going great at first until one of the boys started teasing him about being scared of the dark. The others soon followed, relentlessly teasing him and scaring him until he finally called home. His father had told him to toughen up, but his mother was nice enough to come get him. But she never arrived; got hit by a truck that ran a red light and died on the way to the hospital. Now the kids were motherless and Andrew was left to use his own daughter as a cheap substitute for his dead wife.

Andrew’s breathing picked up as he felt his loins tightening. “The only- ugh- reason I’ve kept you around was because I thought I could make  _ something _ useful out of you… But now that I know you plan on being nothing but a two dollar cumdump-”

Andrew suddenly doubled over, cutting himself off and nearly crushing Liam’s small body with his own. He hissed and still. Liam moaned as he felt his father’s hot cum flooding his insides. His legs twitched and he was soon coming as well, thin spurts of semen splattering across the floor.

There was a moment of silence as father and son caught their breath. Andrew released Liam, letting him fall, used and abused.

He cleared his throat stood up. “I want you out,” he huffed. “I don’t need you and I don’t want you anymore. I want you out of my house by tomorrow morning or else.”

Liam’s heart sunk and his stomach lurched. “I- I- what?”

His father rolled back his shoulders. His eyes were dark and cold as they stared down at him. “You heard me. Get the hell out. I don't want you here anymore.”

Andrew started towards the conjoined bathroom then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “And if you tell anyone about what just happened I swear I will make you regret it.” And with that he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Liam remained on the floor, staring at the ornate rug pattern. The trembling of his body came before the tears. Then, as the realization of what happened slowly washed over him, he doubled over and vomited, the agony being too much to take. 

lXl

Brandon fantasized about John as he touched himself.  He worked his hand up and down his thin cock and fondled his nipples.

“Please, John, more,” he moaned and he twisted and pulled at the brown buds until they were aching and tender.

Images of the older man filled his head. Memories of their love making edged him on and soon he was prying at his hole with his fingers. He moaned the man’s name long but low. The younger brother he shared a room with was at a sleepover so he thankfully had the room all to himself. Still, the walls of his home were thin and he didn’t want anyone to hear him touching himself.

Brandon kicked off his sheets and spread his legs wider. He pushed a finger inside, his hole fluttering open for more. He trembled and sighed and quickly pushed in another finger.

“John,  _ please _ .” He twisted atop his bed, pressing his face into his pillow. He pumped them in and out faster, finger fucking himself and bending them to dig into his prostate.

“I love you!” he whined. He struggled to fit more fingers inside of himself, needing to satisfy the ache. John’s cock was  _ so big _ . It felt as if it reached all the way through his guts into his stomach; like he was literally jerking his cock off inside the boy’s belly. Brandon wanted that feeling again. He  _ needed _ it over and over and over again until his brain was putty and his body couldn’t survive without it.

Brandon was so distracted that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open.

“What the hell’s with all this noise?”

Brandon jumped. He yanked his fingers out of his hole and quickly tried to cover himself up. It was too late though. His step-dad, Al, had seen it all.

“What the hell are you doin’ in here!”

Brandon shrunk further under the covers. “I- I wasn’t doing anything. I swear!”

Al scowled. He came into the room, slamming the door close behind him. “That’s a damn lie. I saw you touching yourself; fucking fisting yourself like a skank.”

Brandon’s face turned bright red with embarrassment. “I wasn’t!”

Al nodded, and licked his lips. “Yeah you were. You were begging for it too. I could hear you yellin’ all the way down the hall; pleadin’ for some dude named John and for some dick.”

The man trailed off as a nasty idea came to him. It didn’t take much to trigger it. Al would be lying if he said he’d never caught a peek at the boy; when the kid was eating popsicles on the porch, his full lips wrapped around the treat as he sucked so hard and so deep, or while he walked around the house in those tight little shorts that hugged his ass  _ just right _ .

“You want a dick in you so bad? Alright, I’ll give you a dick.” A predatory grin formed. “I’ll give you dick all night long.”

Brandon gasped and pulled the covers up to his chin. “No! That’s not- I don’t want just anyone inside me.”

Al glared. “Oh, so now I’m just anyone, huh? You weren’t sayin that while you been eating up all the food that  _ I _ paid for; sleeping in  _ my _ house!”

The man advanced on Brandon, anger seeping. “I took you and your whore mama in when your bitch daddy left ya’ll with nothing. _ I _ got you outta the projects and put a roof over your damn head, and you’re going to  _ deny _ me?”

Al snatched the sheets away and grabbed Brandon, his calloused fingers digging hard into the boy’s face.  “Boy, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to you and you better thank me for every damn second of it, you understand?

Tears whelmed up in Brandon’s eyes.

Al tightened his grip making him whimper. “I  _ said _ , do you understand?”

Brandon nodded as best he could as a tear fell. “Yes, sir.”

Al released the boy, shoving him back into the mattress in the process. “Good.” He started to undo his belt and pants. “Your mom got drunk and passed out before she could get me off so I guess you’ll have to do it in her place.”

Now the tears were running free down Brandon’s flushed and bruised cheeks. He glanced at the door. He could try to run, but he knew that if Al caught him things would be even worse. 

Al’s pants fell to the floor with a muffled thump followed shortly by his shirt. “It’s a good thing this family’s full of heavy sleepers, huh, kid?”

Brandon didn't respond though. Al huffed and gestured for him to roll over. 

“Push that ass up in the air. Yeah, just like that.”

The bed creaked under Al’s weight. His hands were sweaty and hard as they grabbed onto Brandon’s slender hips, short nails digging into the soft skin.

“And cover up that bitch dick of yours. I don’t wanna see it or whatever.”

Once again Brandon did as he was told, cupping his softening penis. He tried his best to picture John while it was happening. He tried to imagine that it was John’s cologne that he smelled, not the stale beer stench that wafted off of his step-dad, gagging him when the man bent over his body. In his mind, for a brief second, it was the head of John’s cock rubbing against his clenched hole, not of the cock that had fathered his half-siblings.

“By the time I’m done with you, your bitch ass is gonna be hooked on my dick. Gonna be begging for it day and night, just like your mama.”

Brandon truly hoped not. As far as he was concerned he’d belonged to John the second they kissed and he wanted it to stay that way. But he didn’t say anything out loud, just chewed on his lip and braced himself.

Brandon wanted to scream when Al entered him, but his voice got caught in his throat only letting out a low croaking noise as he was impaled on his rod. Al forced every last inch of his monster cock inside Brandon, stretching his hole as far as it could go.

“Oh fuck yeah! You got a nice little cunt,” Al bellowed.

Brandon’s body shivered and tensed as Al started pounding into him. The man's hands soon moved to his shoulders, using that as leverage to better pull his step-son back into his savage thrusts.

“Yeah, take this dick; take this big dick!”

The bed rocked in time to Al’s erratic thrusts, bouncing Brandon along with it. 

Brandon hissed and gasped and groaned, his fingers digging into his purple bed sheets. His breathing was unsteady and shallow and every time he thought he could get used to the intrusion, Al would change his pace either slamming in harder or fucking his ass with short but fast thrusts. Sometimes the head of Al’s cock would threatened to slip out, but Al would shove it back in deep, making the tip of his cock hit Brandon’s prostate with enough force to make the boy’s eyes roll back into his skull.  

“God I should’ve fucked this cunt of yours ages ago! And to think I’ve been letting you mooch off me for so long.” Al paused to catch his breath. “Best believe that’s gonna change though. I’m using this pussy every day. Gonna fuck it ‘til you can’t breathe, bitch. Gonna make you my number one hoe!”

Brandon didn’t have time to protest before the tip of Al’s cock  _ punched _ into his prostate. His arms trembled and gave out from underneath him. He collapsed onto his bed, a weak breathless groan wringing itself from his body, leaving leaving him a pliant mess of limp limbs to be used as little more than a fuck doll. But Al barely noticed. He just kept pounding into him, sweat covering his dark skin from the workout. In and out. In and out, fucking Brandon’s hole with sloppy wet sounds.

“You like getting fucked like this don't you, bitch?” 

When Brandon didn't answer Al hit him. 

“Y- yes, sir,” he gasped. 

“I know you do.” Al smacked his ass cheek making it jiggle. “You know what? I think I’m gonna start pimping you out. Give you to my boss and finally get that raise. Who knows, he may want you on the site, a pussy for his men to use on break; get moral really going.” 

Brandon’s eyes grew wide.

Al licked his lips. “Yeah I think that's what we're going to do. All of us construction workers are gonna use you until you're fucked senseless, boy.” 

Al’s cock twitched at the thought. 

“We got this one guy, Rob; heard he got a freak cock as thick as both your damn arms put together and is as long as a fucking horse’s. Monster fucker too. Tall as sht. He's always complaining about how he's broken every pussy he's ever fucked, but I'm sure this tight hole you got here can take him. We'll going to have to make him go last though. No one likes a loose pussy.” 

Al wiped the sweat from his forehead and kept fucking Brandon on his throbbing cock. 

“Then there's Bobby. He's young and energetic; will probably fuck you like a fucking jackhammer. Jump on you like a dog and wear this pussy out. I hear he can go on for  _ hours _ .” 

Al rolled his hips making Brandon groan. “There's another guy on the site called Abe. He’s older than all of us but that doesn't mean shit. He's knocked up every bitch he's ever fucked; paying a shit ton of child support but he fucking loves it. He’d probably knock you up too. Cream this pussy real good. He’ll get you good and pregnant and we’ll get all kinds of money. Hell, with a pussy this good, ol’ Abe will probably pay tons to keep filling you with his kids. They all will!”

Brandon whimpered, his voice a whisper, “But I don't want a baby.” 

Al kept talking though initially ignoring the boy.

“We’ll have to keep you chained up in the trailer where no one will see you though. I’ll have to cart you back home in the back of my pick up too. You’re gonna be fucking covered head to toe in jizz and there's no way in hell I’m letting you up front.”

“B- but!”

“Alright I guess I can let you in the front while you’re pregnant, seeing as I’m a nice guy and all.”

Al ended his sentence with a hard thrust, forcing Brandon up against the wall with a grunt.

“But I don't want their babies!” Brandon cried out.

Al paused. 

“Oh I get it! You just want my baby, huh?”

“Wh- No! I-”

Brandon cried out, shocked when Al picked him up, cock still buried deep inside of him. His arms locked underneath Brandon’s knees as he hefted the boy up against his chest. He carried him off the bed and towards the full mirror resting against the far wall.

Brandon was soon confronted by the sight of himself with his legs wide open and step-dad’s cock pounding into his raw cunt. His hair was matted with sweat and his face was an absolute mess. Faint bruises from Al’s rough treatment marked his arms and legs, but what hurt the most was the sight of his cock hard and straining.

Brandon felt ashamed and he felt sick, feeling that he was betraying John.

“I want you to watch as I knock you up,” Al growled in his ear. “I’m gonna fill you up with my spunk ‘til you’re big and round. Then everyone's going to know what a cum slut you are, even your mama.”

Brandon trembled.

He shook his head viciously, listless curls bobbing around his face. “P-please don't,” he sobbed, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

But Al ignored him. He continued to bounce the boy on his cock; up and down up and down. The new angle showed off the bulge of Al’s cock as it pounded away at Brandon's young supple insides, stretching the skin of his stomach taunt. The sight encouraged Al more and he picked up his pace, lifting the boy and slamming him down with impressive speed and force.

“Coming.  _ Shit _ I’m fucking coming!”

Al’s hold tightened. His hips jerked and his knees buckled and soon he was pumping his step-son full of his cum. Brandon sobbed. He covered his face with his hands and looked away from the mirror. It didn’t feel like when John came inside of him at all. It felt gross and wrong and made him want to puke.

“I don’t know why you’re crying,” Al huffed once he finished. He put Brandon down on unsteady legs. The boy collapsed instantly when he let him loose finding comfort in the plush carpet.

“You should be happy. I actually have a reason to keep you around now! Who knows, if you keep me happy I may start to spoil you.” Al grinned. “I take  _ good _ care of my baby mamas.”  

Brandon felt a ball of bile rise up in his throat which he promptly forced back down. 

He stayed curled up in a ball after that, too hurt and too scared to move. He listened as Al crossed the room and got dressed not wanting to listen to the filthy things he said to the boy all the while.

The room was eerily quiet once Al was gone. Brandon stayed on the floor for a while, weeping into the carpet. The only thing that kept him from breaking down completely was the knowledge that John was coming for him.

lXl

Liam sat at the bus stop. His luggage was on the ground, propped up against his legs. In his hands was a picture of his mother and him taken in a photo booth two months before she passed. Tears dripped onto the image. He was all alone now. He had no family and soon his only friend would be gone. Sure he could try to convince John to take him too, but who was he kidding? John liked obviously liked Brandon, not Liam. Liam was just a gift for his friend; that was the only reason why he picked him up anyway.

Liam slumped back on the bench and wondered where he should go. Should he go to his neighbor’s house? Maybe. Maybe not. Mr. Phillip was a creep who Liam could only stand a little at a time so perhaps that wasn’t the best idea.

He was in the midst of thinking when he heard footsteps approach. He looked over and was surprised to see Brandon hoppling towards him. Brandon was equally surprised to see him there and for a moment the two friends just stared at each other, the wind howling around them.

Brandon dashed towards him, ignoring the pain in his legs and back. He flung himself onto Liam and wrapped his arms around him. He outright cried on his shoulder, sniffling and sobbing into the boy’s t-shirt.

Liam was shocked motionless. He was unsure of what to do and so he remained silent, letting his friend weep against him. When Brandon was done he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve. He sat down next to the blonde.

There was a moment of uncertain silence between the boys then until Liam finally spoke. “So- um- what are you doing here?”

Brandon adjusted his book bag strap and shook his head. “I- I don’t wanna talk about it,” he sniffed.

Liam wanted to pry, but decided against it. “My dad kicked me out,” he confessed. “Turns out he’d rather have a slutty daughter than a ‘faggot’ son.”

Brandon frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Liam shrugged. “Yeah, well it’s his loss. I mean, I know I’m better than Amber, so if he really wants her then he’s missing out… I guess,” he sighed. “Hey- um- do you think John will take me with you guys? I know I said I didn’t wanna come before, but that was only because of my dad. Now that I’m kicked out I kinda have nowhere else to go.”

Brandon nodded. “Sure. Two’s better than one, right? …I think that’s a saying. Anyway, I don't think John would mind. He's really nice like that.”

Liam smiled and thanked him. They then remained sitting on the bench, staring up at the stars and wondering when their lives became so fucked up.

“So what are we going to do now?” Brandon asked.

Liam shrugged and looked over at him. “When is John supposed to pick you up?”

Now Brandon shrugged. “He didn’t say; just that he was going to come get me soon. He said he had to get things ready before I moved in with him.”

Liam twisted his mouth to the side.

“What?” Brandon asked. “He’s going to come. He promised.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about where we’re going to go.”

Brandon thought for a moment. “I… I don’t know.”

Liam groaned. “We’re so screwed, and not in the good way. Don’t you have John’s number? We can call and ask him.”

Brandon shook his head. “He asked for mine, but he didn’t- uh- give me… his…” He trailed off upon seeing the irked expression on Liam’s face.

“God, Brandon, you’re so trusting.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is! Some guy tells you that you can stay with him but you have to go home first? Then he doesn’t give you anyway to contact to him? Ugh!”

“John isn’t just ‘some guy’, okay? He’s a good person.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “No one who fucks kids is a good person.”

“John is. And he isn’t like your dad; he doesn’t make promises then chickens out later.”

Liam glared at him. “Don’t say that about my dad!”

“Why not? He threw you out! What kind of dad does that?”

“What kind of dad walks out on his family? Oh wait, yours does! At least my dad didn’t run off out of nowhere.”

Brandon balled his hands up into a fist, clenching his jaw. “You don’t think I know my dad sucks? I know he does! He just left my mom and me and all because he didn’t feel like being a parent anymore. He left my mom and it was all because of me! You don’t know how that feels.”

Liam shook his head. “What are you talking about? Of course I know what that feels like! After my mom died, my dad stopped being a dad. He stopped paying attention to me and he even stopped being Amber’s parent. Now he’s basically just her sugar daddy, not a real father.” Liam teared up. “I don’t know, maybe my dad should’ve left. That way I could have a chance at a new family; one that actually gives a damn.”

“Not necessarily. My dad left and all I got was a bastard that- that-” Brandon paused as he started to cry once more. “My dad disappeared I don’t even know where, and he left me to a guy who beats the fuck out of me for no reason. Al’s horrible! I wish my mom never met him. I’d rather be back in the ghetto than deal with him especially now that he- ...I wish Al would just die!”

As the boys wept Brandon’s phone went off. It came up as an unknown number but Brandon knew who it was. He just had that feeling.

He quickly answered the phone, wiping away his tears. “John?”

A chuckle sounded from the other end. “I didn’t think you’d actually pick up,” John said. “I just wanted to see how my favorite boy was doing.”

Brandon couldn’t even pretend that everything was okay. Though John’s voice was comforting it made him even more desperate to get away from it all.

“It’s so awful here!” he cried. “Everyone here is so awful. I hate it. I hate Al and my mom and everyone else here! Please come get us, John.”

“Us?”

“Me and Liam. His dad kicked him out of the house. I ran away from home and now we don’t have anywhere to go. We’re at a bus stop; please John I wanna come back to you!”

John remained silent on the other end. Brandon sniffed and wiped at his face with his sleeve. “John?”

John sighed. “Do you guys have anyone you can stay with for the night?”

Brandon shook his head. “No, sir.”

There was a noise on the other end as John clicked his tongue.

“What’s he saying?” Liam questioned.

“He asked if we had somewhere to go for the night?”

Liam chewed on his lip. “For how long?”

“For how long will we have to stay with the person?” Brandon asked. 

“About 4- 5 hours.” John replied. 

Brandon relayed the message.

Liam groaned. “We can stay with my neighbor, Mr. Phil. He’d probably let us, especially if I… do stuff for him.”

Brandon was hesitant. “Uh, Liam said we can stay with his neighbor until you get here.”

“Alright,” John said. “Text me the address and I’ll let you know when I’m close.”

“Okay. Thank you!”

lXl

Mr. Phil was a tall lanky man with square glasses and a bald spot at the top of his head. His expression was lax with sleep when he first answered the door, but he perked up upon seeing Liam on his porch. 

He grinned, and pushed his glasses back up his long crooked nose. “Liam! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Liam didn’t try to hide his dismayed expression. “I tried calling but you never answered,” he sighed.

Mr. Phil rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh. Well I typically turn my cell phone off before I go to sleep.” He gestured for the boy to enter and was shocked to see Brandon appear from behind him. 

“This is my friend,” Liam explained nonchalantly.

“I see…” Mr. Phil peeked out of the door and looked around, up and down the street. “So what are you doing out at this time? It’s almost midnight.”

He closed the door and locked it behind him. “Does your father know you’re here?” Mr. Phil rubbed the back of his hand and eyed the boys’ luggage.

Liam shook his head. “We’re not talking right now, but that’s not why I’m here. Brandon and I are meeting a friend soon. We just need someplace to hangout until they can get here.”

“Oh, I see. And this friend of yours… is it another man?”

Liam didn’t answer the question. “Can we stay here or not?”

Mr. Phil was focused on Liam’s lips now. He always loved his pink mouth; so tempting.

“Of course. What are neighbors for if not helping each other out in their time of…  _ need _ .”

The emphasis on the last word paired with the lustful look in Mr. Phil’s eyes confirmed what Liam already knew.

“Hey, Brandon, can you get us something to drink? Mr. Phil usually has lemonade in his fridge.”

“The sugar is in the cabinet if you need it.” Mr. Phil’s eyes never left Liam as he spoke.

Brandon wasn’t necessarily thirsty, but he caught the hint and left the room.

Mr. Phil’s kitchen was fairly small and with an abundance of rooster décor. Brandon got a bottle of water out of the fridge, ignoring the variety of juices crowding the shelves. He didn’t open the bottle, just kept it clasped tightly in his hands as he stood in the center of the room. He didn’t really like the thought of Liam with that guy.

Mr. Phil was creepy. His smile was off-putting and even the way he stood, slightly bent forward  _ looming _ over them, was scary. But soon he and his friend wouldn’t have to put up with creepy guys like Mr. Phil. They would belong to John soon, and Brandon was certain the man wouldn’t let anyone scary near them ever again.

Fifteen minutes passed. Brandon, believing Liam and Mr. Phil were done with whatever they were doing, returned to the living room. When he did he saw his friend on his knees, sucking and slobbering over Mr. Phil’s cock.

The older man was gripping Liam’s hair, jerking his skull back and forth with the sort of carelessness that made Brandon flinch. But Liam didn’t seem to mind. He just kept his hands clenched in Mr. Phil’s robe, his eyes shut and his jaw lax. When Brandon continued to stare it wasn’t in wonder, but rather in disbelief. The memory of Liam at Zeus’ came back to him and so did the realization that this was what Liam did; he let men use him no matter who they were or how rough they handled him. This knowledge made him feel queasy and made Brandon worry.

lXl

Hours later and the boys were asleep on Mr. Phil’s couch. Brandon’s phone woke them up, startling them with its off key chime.

Brandon rubbed his eyes. “Hello?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Come down to the end of the street. I’m waiting in a black car.”

The boys quickly gathered their belongings and headed out the door. Mr. Phil was asleep upstairs but they didn’t bother waking him.

Outside was windy and cold. Brandon shivered and zipped up his jacket. “He said he was at the end of the street, okay Liam? …Liam?”

But the blonde was distracted. He was staring at his home, or at least what used to be his home. All those years, all those memories, now meaning nothing. His dad wasn’t his dad anymore, and his sister was more a distance acquaintance than anything. No one there really ever cared about him, did they? So why should he?

Liam pulled out his phone and dialed 911. “Hello, my dad is raping my sister,” he said into the receiver. Brandon gasped.

“Yes I’m sure. I saw him go in her room before I went to bed and now I can hear all of these strange noises. There’s moaning and a loud banging against the wall. My address? Sure, it’s 124 Crest Lane.”

Liam hung up his phone. He glared at Brandon. “ _ What _ ?”

Brandon shook his head. “N- nothing. It’s just I didn’t expect-”

Liam shoved pass him and started off down the sidewalk. “Don’t assume stuff about me, Brandon. Let’s go before the cops show up.”

lXl

John sat in his car, tapping his finger coolly against the steering wheel. He hated driving several hours to pick up the boys, but he had no choice. Brandon and his friend were practically homeless now, and John didn’t want to risk his property getting roughed up on the streets. Better to get them as soon as possible before they got raped and ruined. Then Brandon wouldn’t be any good. After all, John liked him sweet and trusting, now worn out and scared. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, exhaustion weighing heavy. 

John looked up in the rearview mirror just in time to see the boys walking up the street. He waited for them to get a bit closer before getting out of his car and greeting them.

Upon seeing the man, Brandon took off in a sprint, slamming into and clinging to his shirt.

“You came!” the boy cried.

John grinned. “Of course. I said I would, didn’t I?” He patted the boy’s soft hair.

Brandon tightened his hold and snuggled up against his chest. John smelled good, just like he did back when they first met. The boy couldn’t quite identify the scent, but it was comforting and warm.

A low whimpering noise and John pulled back.

Brandon’s face was red and he was beginning to cry. “I’m sorry. I- I’m just so happy you’re here. I missed you!”

John wiped away the boy’s tears. “I know, baby. I missed you too. But don’t worry, you won’t have to be without me ever again.”

Brandon sniffed and forced a smile. He hugged John again and accepted a kiss, one that truly let him know that everything would be okay.

Liam stood close, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure if he should be looking at the pair or not. He felt like he was intruding, but that seemed to be a recurring theme in his life lately. 

John looked at him.“Brandon said you were kicked out of your home.”

Liam nodded.

John pondered this for a second. “I'm sorry to hear that,” he said. 

He started towards the back of his car.  “Now let’s get your bags in the trunk and get going.”

After everything was packed away John gestured for the boys to get in the backseat. He held the door open for them as they did so, and held out his hand once they were settled in.

“Hand me your phones,” he instructed.

Both boys did as they were told and watch as John removed their batteries. 

“We can’t risk your phones being traced,” He explained. “I’ll discard of them later, but only once we’re far away from here.”

Brandon shifted against the beige leather seats. “So we can’t talk to our family anymore?”

John glanced at him. “No. Is that a problem?”

Brandon thought for a moment. His mom and step-dad were pretty awful people, but his half-siblings weren’t that bad. Sure they could be a little annoying sometimes, but they were nice to him.

Brandon shook his head. “No, sir. It isn’t.”

John smiled and his gaze softened. “I told you not to call me sir, Brandon.” He held the edge of the car door. “Not yet at least.” And he swung it shut. 

John got into the driver’s seat and turned the radio up, Pink Floyd filling the car. He did a quick mental check to make sure he wasn’t forgetting something before they pulled off. They just cleared the neighborhood entrance when several police cars zoomed by, turning onto the road.

John raised his eyebrows and whistled. “Damn, someone’s screwed.”

Brandon cast Liam a troubled look. Liam refused to look at him. Instead he pressed his face against the cool window and closed his eyes, a new life ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have anything to say or if you have any questions don't be afraid to put it in the comment section. I love reading them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a good day or a good night, and I will try to have the next addition to this series up as soon as possible. :)


End file.
